


The Heart of the Matter and Love

by MeeMeeHeart777



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: 100th fanfic special. Yoko is on her way home from court but an friend is attempting to commit suicide and Yoko tries to calm him down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, this is officially my 100th fanfic!
> 
> Based on the FanFiction story, And All That Could Have Been. That fanfic inspired me to write this story.
> 
> Enjoy!

**December 5, 1998**

It was a stormy Saturday afternoon as it was raining in Seattle, Washington.

Yoko was finished with the trial against Umbrella Corporation. She and her two friends, Alyssa and Linda, were getting ready to leave.

"All ready?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the support during the trial. It means a lot to me that you help me survive during the Raccoon City Incident." Yoko said.

"No problem, girl. Hey, I hope everything works out with David." Alyssa told Yoko.

"Well, thank you." She said, as they went to the car and Alyssa offered to drive them home. She was driving them to their apartment as the phone went off.

It was coming from Yoko's phone and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Yoko! Thank God! You need to get over here!" It was Mark as he was freaking out.

"Why? What's wrong?" Yoko asked him.

"There's something wrong with David." Mark answered.

"Okay. What's wrong with David?" Yoko asked.

"He's threatening suicide!" Mark said as he tried to keep his cool.

"What?! Where is he?" Yoko asked Mark.

"In his bedroom with a gun. He wants to commit suicide."

"Why?"

"Because he's too depressed about what happened three months ago." Mark answered.

"Okay. I'll be there." Yoko said as she hung up the phone and said, "Drive to David's home now! He's trying to commit suicide!"

"What?!?" They both said.

She turned around and drove to David's house. Alyssa and Yoko got out of the car and went into the house.

"There you guys are!" Mark said. "He's been having depression for three months now and he told me that...he's have bipolar disorder II. Also, I think he needs a friend to be there and he misses you."

"I'm shocked...anyway I'm going to talk to him." Yoko said as she went up the stairs to David's bedroom and there he was, holding a magnum in his hand as he placed it on his head.

"What are you doing here?" David asked her.

"I'm here to see you. Please listen to me." Yoko said, as she's trying to talk to him.

"NO! I AM DONE WITH EVERYONE! I HAVE ONE FUCKING BULLET IN THIS THING!" David yelled as he pulled the trigger and noticed nothing happened. There was no bullet.

"Oh, thank God." Yoko was trying to hold her tears back.

"Why are you really here, Yoko?"

"Mark told me you were about to kill yourself and he asked me to help you live." Yoko answered, as David put the gun down.

"Okay, let's talk." He said, as they sat down on the bed. "Listen carefully because I really don't want to tell you about my past. When I was 17, I started to have depression symptoms. I didn't notice it until I was 20, my doctor told me that I have bipolar disorder II. Since then, I was so moody." David told her.

"That's very sad. Maybe I can arrange an appointment to the doctor so he can find you a therapist." Yoko smiled.

"Thank you. For being here for me."

Then, in a moment, they kissed. It was a beautiful kiss and when they pulled away, the two smiled and hugged.

Everyone comes in the room (Mark and Linda) and saw this scene. They smiled at them.

"I'm so happy that they loved each other!" Linda exclaimed.

"Yeah. How about we leave them alone so they can make love?" Alyssa asked.

"Sure."

They leave the room and the two are alone now.

"Now, we can have our private time." He said, as they kissed.

It goes to show that comfort can solve depression...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Suicide is not a joke and it's never an option who having depression, suffering depression or just want to end it all.
> 
> If you or someone wanting to commit suicide, here is the National Suicide Hotline phone number in the USA.
> 
> It's 1-800-273-8255 and it's open 24/7.
> 
> Thanks for reading my 100th fanfic! Give kudos and comments everyone!
> 
> Coming up next: Either Mark/Cindy or Alyssa/Monica.
> 
> Bye!
> 
> ;)


End file.
